For What it's Worth
by Demonhuntersandsaltrings
Summary: "Why can't we ever have what we want? He's the only person that I've actually have feelings for and he's straight!" Sebastian growled in frustration, to no one in particular. He glanced around the empty room since his roommate (best friend / huge crush) had just left with his date. "I just want to be loved." Sebastian sighed quietly. Rating may go up, one-shot for now.
1. Chapter 1: The Christmas Party

**A/N:** First time writing a fanfic and posting it so be nice! This is a one-shot but if some want me to continue I might. Constructive criticism accepted

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee

"Why are you mopping on Christmas eve?" Hunter rolled his eyes as he sat down on the big arm chair with a huff.

Sebastian stared forward into the fire ablaze in front of him.

"Not mopping, Hunter. Simply not moving." Sebastian replied, tugging his blanket up to his chin. "You've begged be so many times I've lost count, but the answer would always be no."

"Come on!" Hunter whined. "You don't HAVE to have a date for the Christmas party! You could just go with me for goodness sakes!"

"Aren't you dating the one with uneven ears?" Sebastian pointed out. "I don't like being the third wheel."

"You're an attention whore Sebastian. And her name is Clara, and we broke up a week ago. I'm dating Sarah now." Hunter sighed, exasperated while snatching Sebastian's hot chocolate drink from his hands.

"Oi!" Sebastian frowned. "Does it REALLY matter? I've lost count. You've dated 5 girls in the past month! Not including Sarah. Wait, the Sarah from the coffee shop or the Sarah from Crawford's sister school."

"You're just saying that to make me feel like a slu-"

"Oh, but you are." Sebastian cut him off, smiling devilishly.

"Shut up. And its neither of them." Hunter clarified, while sipping the hot chocolate.

There was an awkward pause as Sebastian blurted out, "I've a crush on this guy."

"Oh could've known." Hunter said nonchantly.

"Hey, you've only known me for what, 2 months tops? And you're judging me? For your information, I don't get crushes on people very often." Sebastian said, looking down.

"It didn't stop you for calling me a slut after knowing me for the same amount of time."

"I send spies." Sebastian snorted. "I know hell of a lot more about you than you know about me."

"Oh, so you've got a crush on me eh?" Hunter teased putting down the mug on the coffee table. Sebastian's cheeks tinted red with a faint blush which went unseen by Hunter.

"I love you too Smythe!" Hunter joked surging to mock kiss him.

"Ey, fuck off." Sebastian frowned and turned the other cheek.

"Fine, fine." Hunter huffed, retreating. He took one look at his pocket watch and stood up abruptly.

"Hm. My mission to drag you to the party has failed, and I missed about half of it already."

"Wouldn't your girlfriend 'Sarah' be upset cause you made her wait long?" Sebastian inquired, looking up at Hunter.

"With this face," He pointed at himself, "It'll be worth her wait." He smirked as he walked out the common room.

As the door shut close, Sebastian sighed as he tucked his knees closer to his chest. He glanced at the snow falling and clinging onto the windows outside. He was so lonely and the truth was, Sebastian Smythe never fell in love before. And if he did, he would've guess that it would have taken more than a year to do so. Not 2 months. He was frustrated and angry for this new found feeling and it really changed him.

He wasn't as flirty or as rude now and it was all because of this full blown crush on a guy that would never like him back. A guy that never actually really irritated him, who's by all odds, his best friend as well. A guy who's as straight as a pole. Of all the guys Sebastian Smythe could have gotten, he made himself fall for the trap that is Hunter Clarington.


	2. Chapter 2: Something Admitted

_**Chapter 2: Something admitted**_

**A/N: Wow! Thanks for everyone who reviewed, followed or favorite this story! And since you're still reading this, which means you like it so far, thanks a bunch for all the support you've given me. Um, I added one of my other favorite ships to the mix, so I hope you won't mind. This Chapter turned out a bit longer than I've expected but I hope you'll like it, reviews and constructive criticism is always accepted. And like any other writer, reviews make me happy and update more!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

"I fucking hate science," Sebastian grumbled while trying to manage a stack of heavy books, "Did Jon have to dump all these stupid assignment for us right before Christmas break?!"

Shaking his head in disapproval proved to be a challenge with the books he piled in his hands which reached up his eyes, barley leaving room for seeing what lay ahead of him. Beads of sweat clung onto his forehead and made their way down to his chin. What stupid designer did they choose for this school anyway? All his classes were 3 floors away from his dorm and not to mention the end of the damn hallway!

"Almost there," He panted.

The numbers '215' was right in front of him when his untied shoelaces tripped him making him fall head first and banging his head on the door.

"GODDAMMIT!" He cried as he covered his face as the books came flying out of his head and hitting him square on the head.

From inside came a grumble of annoyance and the voice grew stronger as they reached the door, yanking it open.

"I swear Sarah! If you come clawing back to me again one more time, I'll-" Hunter stopped midsentence as he flung the door open.

"Well, well. Sebastian buried in books, what a lovely sight!" Hunter smirked. "I suppose you'll be needing my help?"

Sebastian popped his head out of a dozen hardcover textbooks and shot Hunter the most intense glare he could muster.

"I don't need your help." Sebastian grumbled, helping himself up.

He brushed all the imaginary lint of his shoulders and proceeded to pick up his books. He noticed that Hunter turned quiet and spun around to glare at him.

"What're you looking at?" He growled. "Laughing at my misery?"

Hunter shot his hands up in mock surrender, "Hey," He shook his head. "Don't mind me! Just looking at the view!" He chuckled staring at Sebastian's ass.

Sebastian looked away quickly to hide the blush creeping up his neck and cursing under his breath as he picked up the last book. Sticking his head up to show his superiority, he kicked the door wide open and dumped his books on his desk while Hunter followed behind him.

Taking off his blazer and shoes Sebastian fell on his chair with exhaustion while rocking it back and forth. The door shut with a prominent CLICK as Hunter followed suit on his bed.

"Seriously, I was waiting for an hour for you!" Hunter whined, "Supernatural was on!"

Sebastian let out a small exasperated huff.

"Jeez, I swear you're whiny, Hunt. Professor Jon just decided to dump all the work on us right before the Christmas break which includes, 2 essays, a book report, one project on Physics and a couple experiments I have to run through with Jared," Sebastian sighed lazily while counting them off his fingers.

"Hence, all these dumbass books." He gestured to the pile of books on his table while he slumped further into his chair.

"Science HL, not fun huh?" Hunter smiled, picking up a magazine by his bedside.

"God no. I'm thinking to beg the principal to put me down for science studies next term, the load's just too much for me to bear." Sebastian sighed, playing with his fingers.

"Anyway, how's the Christmas party yesterday? Didn't go well with Sarah, I take it?" Sebastian asked, trying to appear nonchalant but the jealousy in him was eating him up.

"No," Hunter sighed. "Half way during the dance, Dan from the Math class came up. You know, the one with the huge hipster glasses and multiple freckles?"

Sebastian frowned in confusion for a while till he nodded, seeming to remember.

"Yeah, well turned out him Sarah had history and so Sarah bailed on me. The next day it didn't work out so she begged outside my door for an hour and then gave up." Hunter frowned. "I said no of course. Like it mattered, she was boring anyway. She kept talking about how rare and expensive her dress was. Apparently, it was 'recycled' so the cardboard and tissues grossed me out. Pity though, she was cute…" Hunter trailed off.

"Yeah… real shame." Sebastian said with a concerned appearance, where in his mind he was doing a victory dance.

Hunter averted his attention and buried himself behind his book , something about _**'How to Beat the Enemy'**_ or some crappy novel like that. Sebastian peeped up from his slouching position and looked up to admire Hunter.

"Damn those eyes are so pretty. How, is that even humanly possible," He thought cocking his head to the right to see his strong arm resting on the pillow. "This boy would be the death of me. By lord, look at that hair, I'm always a sucker for brunettes. Why does he gotta be straight? Oh I'm stupid why-"

"SEBASTIAN!" Hunter shouted, glaring at him with a stern look. "I've been calling you multiple times already!"

Sebastian snapped his head up to look at Hunter as he jerked away from his day dream.

"Yeah? Sorry, remembered something." He muttered.

"Are you alright? You've been day dreaming a lot nowadays." Hunter asked, surging forward and shutting his novel.

"Fine. Just stressed." Sebastian lied through his teeth.

"Alright…" Hunter trailed off, quite suspicious.

"Anyway, you were asking?"

"Oh yes," Hunter nodded while squeezing his eyes shut trying to remember. "After the Christmas party, you weren't in the dorm when I got back, which was around 12 midnight. Which is pretty late, where were you?"

"Um, I went to Scandals." Sebastian lied stuttering; he'd have to perfect his lying skills more while chastising himself for that slip up.

This was, in fact, a blatant lie since his car was still parked in the parking lot. It was initial plan when Hunter went off to the Christmas party to dance with some girl, he planned to drink away his sorrows. Sebastian wasn't much of a drinker, but when an occasion such as this, his resolution was to go out and get wasted till his self-pity and misery wallowed away. But on the way to his car, he ran into Jeff just outside of his dorm.

**YESTERDAY**

"Stupid feelings." Sebastian muttered angrily to himself. "I don't want this stupid emotion I- OOF, watch it Sterling." Sebastian growled huffily as he ran into Jeff.

"Oh hey Sebastian!" Jeff grinned cheerfully, while glancing at his watch, "A bit late to go to the Christmas party, don't you think?"

"Who said I'm going to the Christmas party? I'm thinking to head off to Scandals since Hunter and his new _**'girlfriend'**_ decided to ditch me." Sebastian muttered.

"Knowing Hunter, he would've asked you to come _**with**_ him," Jeff smiled. "But knowing you, you would've refused because of jealousy and growing feelings for Hunter."

Jeff's smile widened as his whole face became red with embarrassment of being caught.

"I-I do _**NOT**_ like him! Why would I? Him with his stupid smirky face and-and why are you laughing?"

Jeff burst out in a fit of giggles and rested his hand on Sebastian's shoulders, "Dude, has any one ever told you that you're a horrific liar?! It's actually really funny now!"

Sebastian shrugged off Jeff's hand from his shoulders and straightened his jacket.

"Fine! You caught me! But if you even dare tell Hunter, I'll announce you a liar!" Sebastian said huffily, attempting to push past him.

"Calm the fuck down Smythe, who says I'm gonna tell anyone? Look, I know you for what, 2 years already? And I know damn well that you're going to get wasted with the look on your face. So, why don't you just come in and we could have a movie marathon." Jeff grinned suggestively.

"You serious?" He frowned. "We're hardly friends."

"Jesus Sebastian, I'm inviting you to watch a movie with Nicky! I'm not asking you to go live in a crappy apartment in Siberia!" Jeff cried exasperated, Sebastian gave him an odd look.

"Siber-, I.. you know what, I stopped questioning your insanity for a while now." Sebastian sighed, clearly bored.

"Jeff? Who's that? Come back in here!" Nick shouted over the volume of the television, attempting to drown him.

"Just Sebastian, hun! Coming in a minute!" Jeff shouted back.

Turning to face Sebastian, his arm shot out to grab Sebastian's hand in a death grip.

"Come on..." He drawled. "It'll be fun. We're watching Avengers!" He grinned as Sebastian rolled his eyes and proceeded to drag Sebastian into a typical dorm room of a teenager.

The marble floors were littered with a mixture of Nick and Jeff's clothes and books which had been carelessly thrown, which was totally hinting something that Sebastian didn't even want to _**THINK**_ about. The desks on both sides of the large flat screen tv were not better as piles of unfinished papers and project booklets lay a strew.

"Is that a sock?" Sebastian asked, more to himself since both were already absorbed into the movie.

Sebastian cautiously kicked the sock a little and it moved and ran away, so knowing the difference between a living and non-living object, it's most likely _**NOT**_ a sock.

"Jesus. You guys are one of those typical generic teenage boys aren't you? Boxers flung around the room, a mouse which looked like a sock..." Sebastian frowned as he chastised the two boys in front of him, while he stared at a gummy bear propped up on a cup like a trophy.

"Hey, you know cleaning day is on Sundays. And what day is it today Seb? _**FRIDAY**_." Nick huffed. "If you're gonna pull a mother duck on our hygiene, it ain't fun with you here. Now SHUSH. Loki is explaining the boot and ant thingy."

Jeff shrugged and plopped down next to Nick, stealing a hand full of buttered popcorn in the process.

Sebastian rolled his eyes in annoyance. "These two are such a married couple."

Nick had the blankets from his bed wrapping him like a burrito as he refused to share the blanket with his own boyfriend.

"You're a horrible person." Jeff huffed as he shoved Nick.

"I know," Nick grinned softly, trying to hide the smile. "It's just funny to see you pout."

Jeff grumbled as he stood up to get a coke from their mini fridge, "Dick." He muttered under his breath.

Sebastian's rotten mood was slightly lifted as he saw these two fools interact. He smiled fondly at them while helping himself to a closed chocolate bar, still in its package, he wasn't going to take any chances.

"God, I wished that Hunter and I were like this. I wish he'd look at me the way Nick looks at Jeff when he turns away. I wish we could bicker endlessly like best friends but also as two people who love each other. I wish Hunter Clarington loved me." Sebastian's happy mood became to deflate as a single lone tear made its way down his face.

"Sebastian? Sebastian?" Nick called out, which snapped Sebastian out of his daydream.

He's been doing that quite a lot lately, come to think of it. Sebastian noticed that the screen was turned off and all eyes were on him. He looked up to see that Nick had gotten up with the blanket left at his bed. He was walking slowly towards Sebastian and cautiously sat down next to him with obvious concern on his face.

"You know, I didn't mean to offend you just now. It's just weird that you're hanging out with other people, you know." Nick apologized.

"Wha? No! It's fine, just thinking of something." Sebastian replied, trying to fake a grin.

"Really? Cause you were crying," Jeff frowned. "If it's about Hunt-"

"_**NO**_," Sebastian glared at both of them, his voice rising. "I'm honestly fine guys!" He reassured them more, laughing nervously.

"What's it gotta do with Hunter? I-" Nick furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but this lasted only a second when suddenly his whole face turned into a grin, "He finally admitted his feeling huh? About time!"

"Wait what? Jeff did you tell him..?" Sebastian hissed, but Jeff merely raised his hand is surrender and shook his head.

"Am I that obvious?" Sebastian asked them worriedly.

"YES." They shouted, simultaneously.

"God! Where do we even _**begin**_ to start?! Every single Warblers practice you stare at him with the saddest eyes!" Nick cried, clearly exasperated.

"Whenever he dances you keep on staring at him! At first I thought you were admiring him, but you start blushing so much when he compliments you! There's a limit to this madness!" Jeff quipped, flailing his arms.

"How could you two notice that when it took 2 freakin years of blatant flirting and longing looks to get together!" Sebastian shot back.

Nick and Jeff took a quick look at each other.

"Well... But we're together now!" Jeff grinned smiling at Nick which did the same.

They stared at each other long enough to make Sebastian uncomfortable. Sebastian looked back and forth between the couple.

"Ok, you better stop. I'm still here you know." Sebastian pouted, crossing his arms.

"Huh? Oh yeah! About you and Hunter. You'll keep that feeling buried deep and you'll keep that to eat you up. You'd make sure that he'd never find out, but you're going to be miserable. You'll watch the person you love squabble over someone else and you can't complain a thing about it. Because it's your fault that you won't tell him." Jeff pointed out, with his hand now intertwined with Nicks. "Trust me , I know this from experience. _Hint, hint_. So the sooner you get that rock out of your chest, the better. Because at this rate, he's gonna know that something's up and I think it would be better to tell him and drop it down slowly than him knowing about this from someone else."

"I know," Sebastian muttered burying his head in his hands, "But are you guys forgetting something? **HUNTER'S STRAIGHT**."

"Nick thought he was straight until he met me." Jeff shrugged.

"A dark period, that is." Nick smiled fondly.

Sebastian glanced at the clock on the wall which just chimed 1 in the morning, meaning Hunter was probably already in their dorm room.

"Damn. Time flies. I have to get back." Sebastian nodded at them and proceeded back to his dorm.

"Ok! By Seb! See you tomorrow." The two grinned at Sebastian, waving him off.

As Sebastian turned to open the door, he faced back at the two boys.

"And just so we're clear, _**NEVER**_ call me Seb and this thing," he gestured to whatever talk they just had, "never happened either. So I'm begging you doofs not to tell Hunter alright? Night." He smiled triumphantly as he exited the room.

"But remember Smythe! When he finds out, you've got to man up and be ready!" Nick called out from the room.

Sebastian paused and shut the door behind him promptly.

"Alright then. You could've texted me first right? I was worried." Hunter frowned with concern. "You know what, I'm just gonna go to sleep," Hunter glared suspiciously at his best friend.

He then tentatively took off his shirt since he always slept shirt less and he dove into his duvet. Sebastian cursed quietly under his breath trying to look away, unlike the other times he stared at Hunter, this one didn't go unseen by Hunter.

When they were both supposedly sleeping in the dark quiet room, Hunter swore he heard Sebastian quietly mutter, "You'll never know how much I love you, Hunt."

Hunter stared at the wall in front of him.

"I'm just imagining things; Sebastian doesn't have a crush on me! That's bull crap..."Hunter sputtered quietly, not loud enough for Sebastian to hear.

"Is it?" Hunter thought quizzically while Sebastian's even breathing lulled him into a dreamless abyss.

**Check out my tumblr: **_** .com **_**(I don't mean to self-promote :3)**

**REVIEWS!**


End file.
